Connection modules have previously been used to electrically connect two or more insulated conductors (hereafter “wires”) together. One such module includes a hinged integral housing in which a contact element with three insulation-displacement terminal contacts is arranged. A common end face of the module includes three slots for receiving end sections of the wires which, when so arranged, are pressed into the insulation-displacement terminal contacts by the housing being hinged together.
Starting from this prior art, the invention is based on the technical problem of providing a connection module which can be used in a more flexible manner. It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more difficulties of the prior art, or to at least provide a useful alternative.